birthday surprise
by os8245
Summary: this is a fanfiction based on a relationship between skulduggery anf valkyrie. may containe some lemon alerts in furture chapters. valduggery and some ganith
1. Chapter 1

**Valduggery**

**Skulduggery POV**

**It was two days until Valkyrie's 21st birthday. And I didn't know what to get her. **_**What do you get a bright, beautiful, ass-kicking girl? **_**There was a knock on the front door as a thought of the perfect present. Standing on the doorstep was china sorrows. "What do you want" I asked the woman in front of me. "I have found a way for you to look complete normal and to have a human body." I must have looked surprised as china laughed. "Can I come in" she asked. I held the door I open as she walked in. "It's just like the way you're other tattoos work but with a more imaginable results". I just nodded. China set the wooden box that she was carrying on the coffee table that Valkyrie normal used for a foot stool. **_**Why was I thinking about Valkyrie so much? I thought to my self.**_** "Where do you want the tattoo put this time" china's voice dragged me out of my thoughts, "you want to do it now" she nodded "it would be a good present for the girl your in love with." My eye instantly shot to where she stood "what do you mean, china" my voice sounded husky. China rolled her eyes "everyone knows that you love Valkyrie Cain" I opened my moth but no sound came out. "What do you mean yes I like Valkyrie as a partner but that's it" china rolled her eyes again. "Skulduggery the first sign you like her is, denial. You added a bathroom and a kitchen for her didn't you. I nodded. "So you like what's wrong with that, Valkyrie probably likes you back" I looked up from the floor. "Do you think she like me?" china nodded, "Her life evolves around you and your life evolves around her. So yes she like maybe she loves you to"**

**hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**China's POV**

**Valkyrie was sitting in the library with Tanith. "Do you like skulduggery?" Valkyrie's head snapped up, "like a friend then yes". I shock my head. "She means do you love him" Tanith butted in. A red blush creped along Valkyrie's cheeks. "No" she said hiding her face. "You do don't you. You have a crush on The Skeleton Detective." Valkyrie shook her head. "You know he love you don't you" this made Valkyrie look up. "What" china and Tanith looked happy? "He loves me" china nodded. "We worked out that you loved him when he went through the portal and you were abscessed with finding his skull." Valkyrie's remembered spending weeks away from her family to bring her friend back. "We worked out that he loved you when you were hurt by the death bringer and he rushed to the sanctriesy to find out if you were ok." Valkyrie's remembered skulduggery rushing into the exam room and making a scene when Dr. Nye appeared to asses my injuries. "I remember him making a scene" china had a big smile on her face. "Ok, Tanith will take you to Ghastly shop for your new dress and then Tanith will say with you tonight and I will meet you in the morning to do you hair and make up for the party." Tanith replaced her sword in it shaft on her waist. "What party" china drew in a breath. "It's your 21****st**** tomorrow and we having a party for you." Valkyrie nodded she knew that you don't stop china having a party unless you want to have a fight and that would be nasty. Elemental magic against china's symbols magic is not a good combination.**

**Next chapter up soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tanith's POV**

**Tomorrow was going to be a big day for Valkyrie as she had two surprises. One, skulduggery had gone along with the full body façade and two, skulduggery birthday present for Valkyrie was amazing. I pulled up outside my boyfriends shop and hoped off of my bike "Tell Ghastly that I'll come in the back way once I put my bike away". Valkyrie nodded. She opened the door and went in. I quickly put my bike in the garage behind Ghastly's shop and enter the shop. Valkyrie was sitting at the table with a cup of tea when I walked in. Ghastly stood up and gave me a quick kiss before turning to Valkyrie to find out what sort of dress she wanted for the party. Ghastly looked at me before asking Valkyrie what colour dress she wanted. Valkyrie walked into the workshop to look at the different coloured material and stated to pick a colour. Ghastly turn to me. "What are you up to now", I smiled and pulled his head down towards mine. "Do you know about the new tattoo that Skulduggery got from china" he nodded "Well he got another surprise for Valkyrie so chain and my self are going to give Skulduggery a little surprise as well" "Uhm, guys I hate to break up your make-out session but I have chosen" Valkyrie called from Ghastly's workshop. "Coming" Ghastly called, grabbing my hand before walking into workshop. Valkyrie was holding the roll of material that she had chosen. "Ok, come by tomorrow morning and you can pick it up. Valkyrie nodded. As Valkyrie made her way out to the bike, I quickly told Ghastly to put a slit in the dress and gave him a quick kiss before leaving to take Valkyrie home.**

**Hope you like please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Valkyrie POV**

**Everyone was acting very strangely to my birthday especially Skulduggery. Tanith came in carrying two cups of tea. "Ok, here's the plan for tomorrow you wake up and have breakfast. At 10 am china will be here and you go for a shower. At 2pm china and I will do you hair and make up and before the car arrives at 3:30pm we'll get dressed." Tanith looked at me and smiled "it's your 21****st**** it's got to be special" I just shook my head. Tanith made me have an early night, but before I went to sleep I went to see my uncle. I opened the secret door and tapped the blue echo stone. "Hey Valkyrie" the image of Gordon floated next to the book case. "What's so special about a 21****st**** birthday" I asked my uncle. He raised an eyebrow, "Everyone is acting weirdly especially Skulduggery." Gordon walked over to his desk, "how do you mean." I rolled my eyes, "it's like their all keeping a secret about me." Gordon just shook his, "Everything will be come clear tomorrow." I saw the little smile that played on his lips. "You're in on it to." He just walked into the blue echo stone and disappeared. As I got in to bed that night all my thoughts were on tomorrow and Skulduggery's face when he saw me in the dress I had chosen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Skulduggery POV**

**It was the morning of Valkyrie's 21****st**** birthday and Ghastly and Fletcher were helping me get the house ready for the party "where do you want these" Fletcher huffed from the weight of the chairs he was carrying. "Over by the back wall in a semi-circle around the dance floor" Fletcher went off to put the chairs where I had said. "What did you get Valkyrie" ghastly asked from behind me. I turned. "I'll show you." I turned and walked into my study. Ghastly followed. I opened the top draw of my desk and took out a small flat box. I opened it to show ghastly the gold skull embedded with diamond on a delicate gold chain sitting among the blue velvet with matching earrings. "Do you think she will like it" Ghastly nodded. "Tell her how you feel or better yet kiss her" Ghastly and I turned to the door where Fletcher was standing. "NO" Fletcher rolled his eyes, "Don't play dumb, we all know that you love each other but are to scared to risk you friendship." I opened my mouth but no sound came out. "We're making it easy for you; we'll play seven minutes in heaven." I just nodded my head no point in arguing**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tanith's POV**

**Ghastly had ringed me to tell me that the dresses were finished. Valkyrie had just let china in who was now setting up and she had gone for her shower. I headed over to Skulduggery's place to make sure the party preparations were going as planed.**

**Fletcher opened the door "You're early." I just rolled my eyes, "Is everything ready." Ghastly came to the door "Yes, you want to see", Ghastly didn't wait for my answer before taking my hand and dragging me inside. The hall ceiling was strung with pink and white streamers. Skulduggery poked his head out the door to the living room "hey what's up" he asked. "Just cheeking everything is in place. Also don't forget to wear the masks." The men groaned. "Why" Fletcher asked popping up in front of me."Because of the seven minutes in heaven, and we don't want Valkyrie finding out to quickly." Ghastly and Skulduggery nodded. "Do I get to kiss Valkyrie" I sighed. "I don't know, Ghastly and I will tell each other who is in the room and we will pick another person that will make a prefect pair." Fletcher just nodded his head. Ghastly pulled me into the other living room where Valkyrie, china and my own dress were boxed. Ghastly placed his right hand on my waist and drew me toward him, his left hand cradled my cheek as his lips gently found my own. Fletcher and Skulduggery choose that exact moment to walk in. We quickly broke apart when Fletcher gasped. "Yes" Ghastly asked already over the embarrassment of his friend finding him kissing me. "We come to see what was keeping you, we can see why". I quickly picked up the three boxes and gave Ghastly a quick kiss before heading back to Valkyrie's house.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Valkyrie's POV**

**When Tanith got back all hell broke loses. Tanith curled my hair into soft waves before pining it back from my face so it flowed like a black waterfall down my back. China did my make- up subtle due to the mask that would cover most of my face. China and Tanith had decide on pale pink lips with a clear gloss to keep them sparkling all night long, my eyes had deep black lashes and eye-liner to draw attention to the pale blue eye shadow on my lids. And to top that of a light blush to define my cheekbones. Once Tanith and China were done, I gently brushed Tanith long hair in to a smooth ponytail before twisting and pinning it with a decorated clip. China kept Tanith's make up light with only slight blush to define her tan. China had a natural make-up look whilst i smoothed china's hair to one side a added a clip. Once our hair and make were done Tanith helped me into my dress and China helped me into a pair of the most amazing silver heeled shoes ever. Tanith helped me to put my mask on before adding the finishing touches, a cool mist brushed against my face and hair. "That's cold "China and Tanith laughed, "You can look now" I opened my eyes and gasped at the girl in the mirror. "Wow, guys this looks amazing" both girls got me too twirled before we got into the car. Tanith and China had the same dress but in different colours. The front of the dresses fell to above their knees while the backs of the dresses feel to the floor. The dresses were strapless and had sweetheart necklines. The middle of the bodice was coved in diamonds. Tanith wore red while China wore black both girls had on sliver t-bar heels and dropped diamond earrings and necklace. Their masks were the opposite coloured of the dress. The trees flew by as the car drove toward Skulduggery's house.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Skulduggery's POV**

**My hands kept checking to make sure that my mask was in the right place. It felt different to have skin for a change. Ghastly and Fletcher decided to introduce me as a friend of theirs from England. Headlights flashed through the kitchens windows. "Places everyone" Ghastly called. The girls were going to come down the stairs. China appeared at the top of the stairs in a body shaping black dress. Erskine strolled forward and held out his arm for China. Erskine had a starry eyed look on his face. Tanith appeared at the top of the stairs in a body shaping red dress. Ghastly steeped forwards and took Tanith hand before kissing her cheek. Suddenly all eyes turned towards the stairs. Valkyrie stood looking down at us all. She wore a white dress that clung to her curves. The dress was backless and decorated with diamonds. She wore a white mask that was coved in gold detail. As she descended the stairs I caught a glimpsed of her right leg. The split reached to mid- thigh. Fletcher moved forward to get Valkyrie whilst I stood and stared at how utley beautiful she was. Valkyrie blushed at something Fletcher had whispered to her. "Ghastly, what is he doing" I whispered to Ghastly who was now standing next to me with Tanith. "I don't know" Fletcher lead Valkyrie over to where we stood. "Hey guys, who's your friend" Ghastly turned towards me "This is Mr. Pearl. He's a friend of mine and Fletcher from London" I nodded at Valkyrie. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Pearl" I shook her hand. "Have you seen Skulduggery" Ghastly and Tanith shook their heads. "Ok" Valkyrie sounded sad. "Ok everyone where going to play our game seven minutes in heaven" china called loudly. "Men follow ghastly and ladies follow Tanith. Ghastly lead up into the other living room over to the adjoining closet. "Ok boys I will pick one of you and you will find you dream girl in the next room" we all nodded. Ghastly grabbed my hand and pushed me into the room. I herded the other door open and a soft body fell into my arms, Tanith let us know that we had 7 minutes before we could come out.**


	9. Chapter 9 and 10

**Ghastly POV**

**I quickly texted Tanith to let her know that Skulduggery was in the closest and to pick a girl for him. She texted back saying that she had the perfect girl already and waiting.**

**Tanith POV**

**I got a text from Ghastly telling me that Skulduggery was up first. I quickly grabbed Valkyrie's arm before pushing her into Skulduggery's arms. If these to hit it of they would be the perfect pair.**


	10. Chapter 11

**Valkyrie POV**

**I felt Tanith grab my arm before pushing me into the arms of the boy that I was meant to kiss. He placed a hand on my waist pulling me towards him. His other hand cradled my cheek before his warm lips meet mine in a sweet kiss. Once our lips met the kiss turned from sweet to sexy. He kissed me like I was his long lost lover and he didn't want to let me go, his tongue traced my lips seeking entrance. My lips slowly open until our tongue met in a dance of lovers. The alarm went off. We broke apart like we had been struck with lighting. He gave me a lingering kiss before leaving through the opposite door. Tanith opened the door and dragged me out. I sat on one of Skulduggery's meditation chairs and raised a hand to my swollen lips. China was up next, but as soon as the door closed Tanith pounced like tiger waiting for her prey. "So who do you think it was then" I shook my head trying to clear the fog from my head. "Well it defiantly wasn't Ghastly or Fletcher and I doubt it was Erskine as he has a crush on China, so I guess that leaves Mr. Pearl or Skulduggery if he's turned yet" Tanith nodded her head, "Well your find out soon."**


	11. Chapter 12

**Tanith's POV**

**I quickly texted Ghastly.**

Val narrowed it down to Mr. Pearl and Skulduggery**. I texted Ghastly. **Well now that's a coincidence that there are the same men. Skulduggery wants to talk to Valkyrie alone**. Ghastly texted back. I nodded to myself. **Ok will get Valkyrie alone in the kitchen**. I quickly texted back. "Valkyrie can you help me". Valkyrie nodded. "what's up" Valkyrie asked as we walked towards the kitchen. "I can't find the coffee or the kettle" Valkyrie pulled the kettle out of the cupboard below the sink. " Why don't you go and find out who wants what and I'll make them." Valkyrie suggested as she put the kettle on. Mr. Pearl entered beside me and stood where the coffee was kept. I left Valkyrie and Skulduggery to it. When Valkyrie turned to open the cupboard her eyes widen in surprise. "Hello" she said shyly, "Can I get something for you" Mr. Pearl shook his head.**


	12. Chapter 13

**Valkyrie's POV**

**Mr. Pearl was dressed exactly like Skulduggery. "Nothing thank you". I knew that velvet it belonged to my partner. I whirled around expecting him to behind me, but he wasn't. I looked at Mr. Pearl again, "Skulduggery is that you" the man nodded, he pushed the sleeve of his shirt back to expose the tattoo on his wrist. He tapped the symbol twice and the tanned skin instantly detached it self from the gleaming white skull as well as his body. In a matter of moments my partner and friend for eight years stood before me. "happy birthday Val". I ran straight at him and launched my self into his arms and hugged him with all my might. He laughed. "Were you my seven minutes in heaven" he nodded his head. Skulduggery looked me in the eyes, "yes, they were the best seven minutes of my life, I have something I've wanted to tell you for years now... I love you" I quickly looked away before the bright red blush on my cheeks gave my away. He placed to fingers below my chin and gently lifted it up to meet his gaze. "I love you too, Skulduggery", I'm not to sure who moved first but my lips found the cool smooth teeth of his jaw.**


	13. Chapter 14

**Tanith's POV**

**I could hear Skulduggery and Valkyrie talking whilst Ghastly and I looked at the two couples that we had matched. Erskine was sitting in one of the arm chairs with China sitting of his lap kissing while Fletcher made out with another teleporter from London called Baby on the sofa. Ghastly wrapped his arms around my waist and I lent back against his hard chest, "We paired up two out of three so far" He nodded his head towards the kitchen, "It's seems awfully quite in there." I nodded again "do you what to go and take a peck" I nodded quietly moving out of his arms and made my towards the kitchen. I pecked around the corner and stopped. Standing in the middle of the kitchen was my friend Valkyrie kissing Skulduggery full on. I beckoned Ghastly over who smiled at what was happing in front of him. "Well that's three out of free couples matched" he said giving me a quick kiss before clearing his throat. Skulduggery must have heard as he broke away from Valkyrie and turned toward the door. "Hey guys" Valkyrie hid her face in Skulduggery shoulder as he spoke. "um, it was very quite so we come to see what was wrong" Ghastly asked smiling at his friend. "I guess you worked out who your seven minutes were with then" Skulduggery put his arm around Valkyrie waist. " sure did man and she's just what I wanted" he smiled down at her. "Ok why don't we find the others and open the presents." I suggested as Ghastly entwined his fingers with mine while Skulduggery did the same with Valkyrie. Valkyrie hid a laugh behind her hand when we entered the living room. Skulduggery just had amused look on his face, both couple didn't even noticed when we entered as they were too engrossed with each other to care. "Let me guess this is your doing" Ghastly and I both nodded. Skulduggery cleared his throat trying to get their attention. Both couples broke apart a part and turned towards the door where we stood. "Hey Skulduggery we wonder when you would get here" Erskine exclaimed winking at Skulduggery, "I see that you and Fletcher have both found out who your seven minutes in heaven were with" Both men nodded winding an arm around their girls waist. " I hate to break this up but it's time for presents" I told the others. Everyone moved in to the other room where the presents and dance floor were. **


	14. Chapter 15

**Valkyrie sat on the love-seat next to me while our friends sat on the armchairs across from us. China gave Valkyrie a small green box, inside was a set of car keys. "You got me a car" China nodded, "It's outside but you can see it later." The next gift was from Erskine. It was her official sanctuary badge and pay-cheek. Fletcher and Baby had brought Valkyrie a baby blue dress that hug her body before flaring out at the waist and fell in soft waves down to her knees. Ghastly and Tanith got Valkyrie a gold chain with her name in gold lettering embedded with pearls. Finally it was my turn to give Valkyrie her present, I placed the small blue rectangular box in her hands. Here eyes widened when she saw the skull necklace inside the box. She careful lifted it out and handed it to me "Can you help me" she asked. I nodded taking the necklace from her and clasping it at the back of her neck before she twirled and kissed me. I was taken by surprise but quickly kissed her back letting her know how much she meant to me. I don't know how long we kissed but someone cleared their throat. Valkyrie leaned away and hugged me while Fletcher looked on sheepishly. I hugged her back. " I hate to break this up but the others are dancing but there's no music." I nodded my head**

**new chapter up now**


	15. sorry

Authors notes

sorry about not updating for so long, been revising for my English language exam. Thank you for all the wonderful comment. Sorry about the text got a older laptop with and older copy of word on it. Sorry will up date shortly.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry about the delay had exams. Thank you so much for your reviews.

**Skulduggery lead me onto the dance floor before placing my left hand on his shoulder and my right interlocked with his left. He placed his right hand on my left hip. All our friends were dancing around us. Skulduggery lead me around the dace floor like we were the stars of the show. I saw China being twirled around by Erskine and fletcher was dipping Baby. Baby was the newest member of our group. We founder her in a care home in northern England , when she saw us she disappeared and reappeared at the other end of the room. Fletcher had instantly fell in love with here. Tanith and Ghastly were in the Kitchen doing who's knows what. Skulduggery brought his mouth close to my ear, "I guess you liked my present." I nodded and kissed his cheekbone. "It was the best, what type of car did China get me." he laughed "wait and see" he kissed me there and then waltzing around the dance floor. The lights over head flicked and went out. Skulduggery spun me around so that by back was against his chest while his arms wound themselves around my waist. Tanith walked through the door followed by Ghastly who was carrying a birthday cake in the shape of a skull. On the cake were the words "Until the end, Happy 21st Birthday, Valkyrie". As I blew out the candles all my friends cheered. Tanith passed me a knife to make first cut, once everyone had a slice of cake and had eaten their fill of the food we sat in skulduggery's study drinking coffee and talking about what wonderful birthday it had been. Once everyone had gone Skulduggery lead me to the garage where he kept the apple of his eye. Parked alongside the jet black Bentley was a sport car, "What type of car" he smiled "a Bentley sports car" I gave a short laugh before nodding my head. "Do you like it." I nodded my head again slowly "Dose this mean that I can't ride with you any more" he shock his head "No,no you can ride with me when ever you like" I hugged him before unlocking the driver side door and getting in "Come on I'm taking it out for a drive." I called as he quickly got in while I started the engine. Driving through Haggred at night is like speeding through space at light shattering speeds. When we arrived back at Gordon's it was almost midnight, I had been driving for almost 2 hrs. Skulduggery was in the kitchen making us a drink, on the floor was a pet carrier. "What is that" Skulduggery opened the door and a black Labrador puppy tumbled out. "A puppy, You got a puppy?" he nodded before replying, "She's your puppy val" I looked at him "really" was all I could ask. He nodded while looking down at the puppy that was running around his feet. I lent down and picked the puppy up, she instantly stated the lick my face "she's all yours" he said as he came up behind me and scraped the puppy behind the ear. "What should we name her" I asked, Skulduggery looked down at me with a confused expression. "How about starlight" he offer. Starlight barked at her name and jumped on to my shoulder trying to lick Skulduggery's jaw.**


	17. sorry sorry

sorry i'ts been very busy at school with all my exams. i hope to have the next chapter up soon. thanks for all the wonderful comments and reviews


	18. Chapter 17

2 weeks later genral pov

The whole gang were at Gordon's house. We had just finished a case about a golden dagger and a gang of rouge elementals. "I'm board" fletcher said breaking the silence "can we do something fun please" he begged from the sofa where he had his head in baby's lap.

"How about a little game truth or dare" Tanith asked sitting on Ghastly's lap. "OK's" came from everyone apart from Skulduggery. Skulduggery was meditating in one of his favourite armchairs.

I looked at Tanith who smiled. "Valkyrie, truth or dare" she asked me. "Dare" was all I said while her smile grew. " I dare you to take the Skeleton Detective's hat and wear it". I nodded and sneaked around the chair so that I was behind him. I quickly picked up the hat before placing it on my own head just like skulduggery had showed me. The whole gang burst out laughing.

"Ok Erskine, truth or dare." Erskine glared at me before answering, "Truth". I looked at China before turning back to Erskine "Are you in love with China Sorrows" Erskine looked at China before nodding his head sadly. China mover closer to Erskine before interlocking their fingers.

Erskine locked at Ghastly then Fletcher before asking " Can we spice it up a little maybe by having to people do the same truth or dare". Everyone nodded. "Ok Ghastly and Fletcher, truth or dare" the boys looked at each other before answering. "Dare" they said in unison. " I dare you to kiss your girls on the lips for more than 10 seconds". The boys look at each other before kissing their girls full on. China hid a giggle behind her hand while Erskine roared with laughter. Meanwhile I just looked at them from under the brim of Skulduggery's hat.

Ghastly looked at Tanith before asking "Truth or dare". Tanith gave him one of her dazzling smiles before replying "Truth". He looked at her before taking a small red silk box out of his jacket pocket, "Will you marry me", he asked opening the box to reveal a sapphire flower shaped ring. Tanith's eyes widen as she nodded her head slowly, "Yes, yes, yes." Ghastly removed the ring from the box before sliding it on to Tanith's ring finger and kissed her as if the world depending on it.

They were cut short by a loud gasp from behind them. Kneeling on the floor in front of Baby, was Fletcher holding a box identical to the one Ghastly gave Tanith. "Baby, I have loved you since the first time I found you were a teleporter, would you do the honour of being my wife." Baby threw her arms around his neck, "Oh fletcher of course I will" baby said before she kissed him.

Somewhere during the drama of the up and coming weddings, Skulduggery had awoken up from his meditating state. "What's all this fuss all about" he asked as we turned towards him. "Skulduggery we have been friends for almost 400 years and I would be honoured if you would be my best man." Ghastly asked a very stunned Skulduggery while holding Tanith in his arms. "What..." Fletcher moved forwards with Baby. "I would also be honoured if you would be my best man as well" Skulduggery had a look of shock on his face. This was the first time I had every seen him speechless. "Ghastly and Fletcher I would gladly be your best man." Both men hugged Skulduggery. "Is there anything else I missed" China giggled before answering "just a little game of truth or dare, do you want to play." He nodded his head before sitting down in is chair again.

Tanith looked at China before asking "Truth or dare" China rolled her eyes before answering "I'm up for a challenge, so dare" Tanith looked at Erskine "China I dare you to kiss Erskine on the lips and then admit that you love him." China turned so that she was facing him before gently kissing him on the lips. Skulduggery,Ghastly and Fletcher burst out laughing while Tanith, Baby and I watched the new couple blossom in front of our eyes. When China had completed her dare, she turned towards Skulduggery. "Truth or dare, Skeleton Detective," she asked. He cocked his head to the side. "Dare" China smiled at me before looking at Skulduggery. "I dare you to kiss Valkyrie Cain, on the lips for 10 seconds"

My mouth fell open while Skulduggery's jaw dropped. I was hidden in the shadows so he couldn't see my reaction. I walked around to where he sat staying to the shadows "Do we have to" I asked China . She nodded. I pulled the brim of the hat down over my eyes so that my friend couldn't see how red my cheeks were at this simply dare. I stopped in front of Skulduggery's chair. I knew why China was doing. Sat down on his lap and put my arms around his neck while his right hand cradled my cheek while his left hand held my waist. "Miss Cain would you care to inform why you are wearing my hat" I smiled before answering. "Tanith dare me" He laughed tapping the symbols on his collarbone. Golden tanned skin flowed over his skull, a couple of seconds later a green eyed, black haired Skulduggery was gently kissing my lips. His lips were warm against mine, he nibbled my lower lip seeking entrance. My lips opened slowly under his as our kiss blossomed into unseen passion that we felt for each other. I finally pulled a way to catch my breath, to find my friends staring at us with open mouths.

"what's wrong" I asked leaning against Skulduggery's chest. "Hum..." Skulduggery looked at them from my shoulder where he hand placed his chin. "Looks like their speechless at our reaction to there dare" I laughed as our friends continued to stare at us. "Erskine, Ghastly and Fletcher I dare you to kiss the girl to your right on the cheek" this snapped our friends out of their trace. The boys did what they were dare quickly kiss the girls cheek to their right. "Valkyrie can I see you in the kitchen please" Tanith asked getting up from Ghastly's lap. "Ok" I reply giving Skulduggery a quick kiss on his cheek. "Do you like skulduggery" I gave her a questioning look " The only reason I'm asking is because you just made out with him for the last 5 minutes" A look of shock must have crossed my face as Tanith laughed. "It only felt like a few seconds" Tanith looked at me "Did you enjoy it" I nodded slowly as my cheeks turned scarlet. "Lets face it Val you like him. Your 25 now so why not try and see what you could make with this" I nodded before heading back to the living room.

Skulduggery looked at me as I sat on the arm of his chair. His arm wrapped around my waist as he pulled me to sit on his lap again. "Valkyrie truth or dare" Fletcher asked me. I looked at him "Truth" he smiled and looked at Ghastly and Erskine. "do you love Skulduggery" I looked over my shoulder at the man in question "Yes" Skulduggery's arm around my waist pulled me closer. He place his chin on my shoulder while he watched our friends. "Baby truth or dare" she looked at me from Fletcher's lap. "Truth" I smiled at my friend and asked "When did you fall in love Fletcher" She blushed as Fletcher's hand grasped hers. "When we got back to Ireland and learned that he was a teleporter like me." Fletcher lifted their joined hands and kissed them.

The look that baby gave Tanith and China was one of a silent conversation that I was disconnected from. Tanith raised an eyebrow as China nodded her head, before turning to the boys and whispering something to them which made them nodded there heads. They all turned to look at Skulduggery, "This is the last game so its both a truth and a dare." we nodded our heads. "Skulduggery do you like Valkyrie" Erskine said as skulduggery nodded his head. I let out the breath I had been holding. "Your dare is to make-out with each other for our amusement" Ghastly continued. I looked at Skulduggery, "Your in love with me2 he nodded his head as he turned him on his lap."And you love me" I nodded before his lips met mine in a tender kiss of love, passion and a life of peace and fulfilment. I could hear our friends laughing and giggling behind us but we didn't care, we loved each other and that was all we needed to know.


	19. Chapter 18

hey fans,

i'm sorry that i haven't updated for a while but i have the dreaded writers block at the moment. if you have and ideas that i could write about then send them to me by review. always love the reviews that you send in hopeful by next mounth my writers block will be over and i can continue.

thabk you for the support odie.


	20. Chapter 29

Skulduggery's POV

I can't believe that me girlfriend has been kidnapped, my best friend and the annoying boy are getting married. I feel so alone with out Valkyrie's smiling face, her soft sweet voice and her charming kick ass attitude; she was mine no one else. The sound of the phone ringing brought me back to reality, "Skulduggery, we have found her, Billy-Ray has her in a old abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the town, go get her and bring Billy-Ray to justice. I quickly jumped in the Bentley and speeded of to Bespoke's Tailors to get Tanith.


	21. Chapter 20 the rescue

thank you for all the support from all my fans. huge virtual cupcakes for you all.

Valkyrie Pov

why? why? why? why did it always have to be her that billy-ray wants. "Val my darling are you still in refusing your love to me" Billy-rays voice floated througth the doorway to the old abandon haunted house. this guy was crazy littraly mental hospital crazy. "No billy-ray i don't love you I LOVE SKULDUGGERY and you know that" he laugthed. "Where is that bag of old bones and the skinny bolded headed girl and her ugly scarred boyfriend then. looks like they don't care about you like you think" i shoock my head but stopped when a flash of pain flashed througth her skull. "Your wrong they will find me and you will get hurt"

A door banged and a voice yelled "BILLY-RAY WHERE ARE YOU KEEPING MY GIRLFRIEND" the velvert voice of my soul mate drifted througth the open door way as Billy ray stiffened. "oh" was the last look on his face before the outline of a man in a dark black talioured suit with his hat pulled down over his eyes bloked the doorway. "Well now billy-ray what have you done this time"

billy ray took a step backwards "uhm nothing" he said slowly and carefully as skulduggery moved forwards. "really then why is my girlfriend tied to a chair with dried blood caked ing her face and hair" billy ray looked at me as Tanith walked slowly along the cilling staying in the shadows as her boyfriend and soon to be husband ented the room closing the door behind him.

"i'm i just found her like this, i was trying to find out who had taken her for you" billy ray told a fumming skulduggery. before billyray could take another step tanith flipped down behind him and kicked the back of his knee while skulduggery punched him in the face. "that for taking my love and this is for hurting her" skulduggery did a uper cut punch to his jaw. billyray eyes rolled back into his head and he fell onto the floor.

"Are you ok,val" skulduggery asked walking towards me and untiying the ropes whitch had been binded behind her back. "do you really thing i'm ok i can't hear anything out of my lefed ear." he tilted his skull to the side "lets get you to kentspecal and get you cleaned up then we have the whole afternoon to ourselfs. "sounds good" i anwsered as he huged me before his cool theeth pressed against my lips.

"Hey lovebirds can we get going" ghastly asked as two cleaver lifted billy-ray up and chucked him into the armored truck. tanith gave her a quick hug before jumping onto her bike with ghastly and speeding off. "the bently is this way" skulduggery said plancing a hand on my waist and pushing me towards the bentley slightly. "i really love you val and i missed you a lot" i noodded. "me two"i said before quickly kissing his cheekbone and getting into th betly and closing my eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

thank you so much for all the support. i have finished school until september so will hopefull update every week until then.


End file.
